We Fought The Law
by IlaunaDespain
Summary: Victor Henrickson may have meet his match in Kalika Moore, but is she all she claims to be.
1. Beginings

_**We Fought The Law**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Beginnings**_

Kalika sat on the moth eaten couch in a drafty warehouse, filing her nails. She had 'summoned' Gab about an hour ago and she was about ready to try again. She was sick of the working by herself. She had lost her little sister to that Demon, someone who was supposed to be on their side had murdered her friend, Scott, she was sick of being sidelined. And to top it off, two of the best were now hiding from the law, had other hunters to worry about, as well as the Demon himself. She had had enough of this.

She brushed her long black hair out of her eyes and glanced at her watch, "Gab you had better hurry or I am…"

There was a gust of wind and suddenly Gab was standing in front of her, "You'll what Kalika?" He asked her as he folded his arms. This could intimidate a lesser person but Kalika was someone not to mess with, and stood up to meet him.

"I'll call your sorry ass again," she replied, as she stood directly in front of him, unflinching. "And please don't try and intimidate me, I'll tell you where to stick it."

Gab smiled at her and uncrossed his arms. Kalika didn't know it but she was the only one that Gab allowed to talk to him like that, and it had nothing to do with her being as strong as she was or the best soldier they had so far. He actually respected her, and coming from him was saying a lot.

"So what do you want Kali?"

"I want to help the Winchester's."

Gab raised an eyebrow, "We've had no intel that they needed your kind of help. You know something we don't?"

Kalika pulled out the Bowie knifed she had strapped to her back, set the hilt of it in her hand and let it spin, she was getting board and needed something to keep her mind occupied, "I always know something you don't. But that's not the point. The point is I am sick of working solo. I've a good friend and my own sister in this, one to a hunter and the other to that SOB. Those guys are in way over their head and NONE of your so called supervisor has lent them a hand."

Gab took the knife spinning in her open palm, "Kali that is not…"

She clenched her fist, "If you say none of my business I am going to loose it. Anything that has to do with this war is my business."

Gab felt the room suddenly get very warm. He sighed, "I was going to say that it's not something you need to worry about. Those boys can handle it."

She turned and strolled to the window looking out over the warehouse district. Nothing but empty storage units, perfect place for this, "Doesn't mean they have to do it alone. It's bullshit that you're making them and you know it. Those two alone have destroyed hundreds of your enemies. Some they've nearly lost their lives too. Now they have to watch their backs from people who should be helping them AND they have the law to worry about. They need help and I want your permission to give it to them." She spun around her normally dark eyes shinning in the moonlight.

Gab looked at her for a second, then crossed to her. "I would need to ask the others."

She huffed, "Then you had better make sure they say yes. Tell them if they don't let me do this, I'm going to switch." Now it was her turn to cross her arms and Gab was intimidated.

"Kali you can't mean that. It's his fault your sister is dead and you're telling me you would willing fight for him?"

Kalika had thought about it and wasn't kidding. She was tired of Gab's 'supervisors' not letting her warn those like her they were in danger. 'It has to be their choice' was always their reason. Well this time she wasn't backing down. If they were stupid enough to tell her no she would help them anyway and tell that SOB that she would fight against them. She was sick of them not doing all they could and she was going to stop it.

"Yea Gab, I can and I will. I am the best you have. My abilities came early, I've mastered them and I have killed and destroyed everything you've sent me after." She was getting pissed now. "I couldn't save my little sister. I stayed on the sideline when you let John make that deal. I stood by when you refused to let me help Scott, and I said nothing when Ava was taken. I am not staying silent any longer. You go and tell them they have until I get off work to let me know." She turned from Gab and headed out the door, but threw back over her shoulder, "Otherwise I'm leaving. Screw them."

Kalika walked out the door leaving Gab standing in silence. She felt the wind pick up and knew he had gone off to give his 'supervisors' her proposition.

"Kali, are you listening?"

Kalika snapped out of her daydream and looked at her co-worker, "I'm sorry Vickie. What did you say?" They were finishing last rounds and Kalika's mind was on Gab.

Vickie sighed and looked at the resident they were helping. "Sorry about her Marge, she's a little bit of a idjet tonight." She looked back at Kalika, "I asked if you could hand me the wipes, Marge is getting cold."

Kalika grabbed the box off the bedside table, opened them and handed the wipes to Vickie, "I may be an idjet but I'm a cute idjet."

Marge laughed at her, "That's good cause with your mind, looks might be all you have to go on."

Kalika and Vickie laughed at that. They finished, said goodnight to Marge and headed back to the nursing station. Kalika got the key for the dirty linen and started helping Vickie empty the barrels they used to put all the trash in.

"You alright Kali? You seem a little distracted. Everything okay?"

No one at work knew what she did on her time off. She had been working PRN at this Long Term Care Faculties for a year. The residents loved her and her co-workers thought she was a little bit prissy but enjoyed her company. Seeing as she was PRN she only needed to pick up three shifts a month. So far it had never interfered with her 'other' job. But if Gab granted her request she would have to leave. Even if he didn't she would have to leave.

"Yea Vick, I'm doing fine. It's just," she sighed, "I gave Gab an ultimatum and he's suppose to get back to me when I get off work."

Vickie nodded, to her Gab was just a boyfriend that Kalika was dating. For a while it was the talk of the Long Term Care Unit, especially when Kalika would show up with bruises and other cuts. She used the excuse that she was in a fight club and couldn't talk about it but she knew most of them thought Gab beat her. If they only knew.

"Good for you girl. We were all wondering when you would give him the boot." Vickie grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. "About time too. You're a bright, strong girl. It always flustered us why you put up with that guy."

Kalika just smiled. She would let the others think what ever they wanted. They finished and were sitting in the break room when the next shift came on. Kalika did a quick walk through with her counter part and clocked out. She waved good-bye and walked out the door. Standing by the lamp was Gab leaning against it smoking.

"You know those will kill you, right Gab?" Kalika joked approaching him. He took another long puff and crushed the cigarette under his boots.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not living." He fell into step with her. She would let him bring it up. "I have to say," he finally said. "You little ultimatum didn't go over well with the big ones. They say you think you're more important then you are. And they were a little pissed at it."

She stopped by her car to unlock it, and then turned to him. "I don't think I'm important. I just know I'm the best and I'm not going to let those 'big ones' take advantage of me. What was the answer?"

Gab looked down at his boots, "They say that if you chose to do this they won't stop you…"

Kalika jumped into his arms hugging him, "Thank you!"

He lightly patted her back, "Umm there is more to that." She stepped back a little worried. "They say they won't stop you as long as you agree to a few conditions. The first is that you can only help them with the legal problems. The second is that you can't use your abilities to help them with it."

Kalika grinned, "Agreed. But I can still help them hunt right?" Gab nodded and Kalika's grin widened. "Perfect!"


	2. Mouse And Henrickson

_We Fought The Law_

_Chapter 2_

_Mouse And Hendrickson_

**Kalika spent the next week getting everything in order. She gave her notice at work, told her landlord she would be leaving at the end of the week and to just keep the security deposit. Her next stop was Missouri. Her good friend, Mouse, was a computer genius and right now she needed a computer geek to help her. Granted it would have been a hell of a lot easier if Gab's bosses would just let her use her abilities but she could work around that. **

**She flipped her Razor phone open and punched in Mouse's number. She got a voice mail for an escort service, "That dork." She punched in 911-254525. **_**He is always saying how much he loved a challenge**_**, she thought as she snapped her phone shut and she leaned against the hood of her yellow bug. Given that she had just thought up this code it would be interesting to see how long…**

**Her phone was ringing and she smiled to herself, "Hello Mouse."**

**Mouse's real name was Ryan, but his voice was squeaky and it had been Kalika who started calling him her little mouse. "You really need to put more thought into your codes. I mean you might as well handed me your life story."**

**Kalika rolled her eyes, "You ever think I was just in a hurry to get in touch with you Little Mouse."**

"**Nope, Knowing you K, you were probable leaning against that little bug of yours thinking, I bet I got him now. Enough of the small talk, what you need?"**

**That was one reason Kalika liked Mouse so much. He never wasted time. "I need to meet you some where secure and talk. I'm not having this topic over the phone."**

"**K you are starting to sound as paranoid as me, but you know I never meet face to face unless it's worth it."**

**Her smiled widened, "I need you to create a new player for the Intimidators." There was silence on the other end and Kalika knew he was either cracking this new code or he knew if off the bat and was trying to get his head around it.**

"**Look to your left, you'll see a little café. I'll be there in five minutes."**

**He hung up and Kalika flipped the phone shut, looked to her left and low and behold there was a café. She made her way to it, thinking to herself that she would ask Mouse how he knew that later. She took a seat at a table on the patio and five minutes later a skinny kid with square frame spectacles and a black hoodie sat down across from her. She said nothing to him but waved for the waiter.**

"**I'll take a latté mocha, tall, two shots of hazelnut and cream," Kalika informed the stunned waiter. **

"**And for you sir?"**

"**Coffee, cream and four sugars."**

**The waiter took the menus and left. Still the kid said nothing, he looked to be no more the seventeen years old. "So you want more details on what I need or are you going to sit there gawking at me the rest of the afternoon."**

**He blinked, "Sorry K. It's just your not how I pictured you."**

"**What are you talking about I've text you pictures of myself."**

"**Well yea, but how was I to know that they were really of you. Most people send pictures of good-looking cousins and claim they are them. Sorry back to business." He leaned towards her, "You really want me to create a new agent for the FBI?"**

**Kalika smiled and nodded. Mouse looked stunned, "And I suppose you are going to be the Agent. K why the hell would you want to work for them? They are the enemy of the people, oh sure they say they are protecting us but I know differently.**

"**You know Mouse I don't have time for your rants about the evil of the government," she told him as the waiter brought them their drinks. "I am going to be working on a short time table as it is. Can you help or not, cause I am sure that Jessie would love to do this one."**

**That did it. "No way am I letting you hand this off to Jessie." He slammed his drink down and lost half of it down his hoodie. "When do you need this by?"**

**Kalika touched his hand, "Thank you Mouse. I need the badges, paperwork and background information in their computers by Monday."**

**Mouse finished wiping off his hoodie, "Not a problem, but having the foundation isn't going to be any good unless you have an inside connection. I take it you do."**

**Kalika stood up, paid for the drinks and handed Mouse a different cell phone. "I have my ways, Mouse. I'll call you when I need to pick up the badges. The cell has a shit load of pictures and information I want you to use for me. This way I don't have to memorize new information." She walked back to her bug, turned around and Mouse was already gone, "That's my Little Mouse."**

**Kalika tugged on the jacket she was wearing, and walked up to the FBI building in St. Louis. She had chosen this one cause this was the city were it had all started. Her slick black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She hated having to wear her hair up.**

**The guard at the station was absent-mindedly waving people through, until he caught sight of Kalika. He immediately sat up straight, "Can I help you ma'am?"**

**Kalika flashed the badge Mouse had gotten for her, "Yea I'm special agent Moore." She had chosen to use her real surname. "I've transferred here from Albany. Could you tell me where Special Agent in Charge Allen Johnson? I have a meeting with him."**

**The guard took her badge and looked at her skeptically. She was use to this; everyone always thought she was way younger then her twenty-seven years. It usually gave her the advantage, they would always under estimated her. She absently flicked a stray hair out of her eyes. "I'll phone him and see if he's in."**

"**Gee thanks." She drummed her nails on the counter.**

"**Yea that's the government for you," a voice behind her said. She turned around to see a tall African American standing there. His badge read Hendrickson. She stuck out her hand.**

"**I'm Special Agent Moore, and you are?"**

**He took it, "Special Agent Hendrickson." His grip was firm and for a second Kalika was tempted to squeeze his hand even harder. **_**So you're the one giving my boys a hard time.**_** She didn't let her smile reach her eyes and Hendrickson took notice of that.**

"**So you transferred here from Albany? Good place Albany."**

**Kalika smirked, "The place was a dump. At least St. Louis has better air quality. Although the company needs much to be desire." She looked pointedly at him.**

**He smiled back at her but she could tell he didn't like her, which was fine with her. "I can see you are going to be quiet the spit fire. I'm sure once you settle," he stepped up to her looking her right in the face, "you'll learn how we operate here."**

**The guard coughed to get her attention, "Agent Moore, Special Agent in Charge Johnson is waiting for you." **

**She didn't move but whispered to Hendrickson, "I don't intimidate so don't bother with a pissing contest. Cause I will win." She made it a point to flip her ponytail in his face, grabbed her badge back and followed the directions to SAG Johnson's office. **

**She took the elevator and punched the four, a little hard. The door's closed and Kalika let out a little growl, "I really don't like that guy."**

**Other then her run in with Agent Hendrickson, Kalika's first day was pretty uneventful, mostly paper work. Her contact from the Albany offices had been a huge help. He had been able to set it up so she would now be working the 'Winchester' case along with Hendrickson. Oh boy had he hit the roof on that.**

"**What the hell are you talking about? I have been working this case from the start and now you want me to partner with a little girl who doesn't even look as if she's old enough to drink!"**

**Kalika was standing at the front desk flirting with the clerk there while this was going on. She didn't have to listen hard; Hendrickson was making damn sure EVERY body could hear.**

"**Hendrickson, I know that you are taking a personal interest in this case, but these orders came from higher up and I don't care if she looks like a fifteen year old prostitute! You are taking her and I swear if I hear anything more about this, you will be off this case faster then you can blink. Do I make that clear?"**

**There was a slight pause and Kalika guess that Hendrickson had just nodded. She smiled to herself as she saw him leave Johnson's office. She gave him a sick sweet smile as he past her. He only glared at her.**

**So after a month working with Hendrickson, Kalika learned that Dean was in the worst of the trouble. While there was a body in regards of the killings here, it was his re-appearance in Boston that had sparked the FBI's interest. Victor Hendrickson was spear heading the campaign against them and so far his case wasn't half bad. Granted after just a month Kalika was able to poke holes in every single one of Hendrickson's accusations against Dean. In fact she had come up with a brilliant plan to get him off scott free. The only problem was she would need a contact higher then the one in Albany and so far she had nothing.**


	3. Little Girl Lost

_**We Fought The Law**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Little Girl Lost**_

It wasn't until halfway into her second month of work she got a big break. Or more like her big break came to her.

As much as she wanted it to be, working on the Winchester's case was not the only thing she did. Johnson had given her three unsolved cases and since none of them dealt with the Winchester's she felt it was all right to use her abilities. The first one was a simple child abduction case. She found the kid in a week and happily he was fine, safe and alive.

The second one was a murder investigation. Some rich man was found shot in the head of his bulletproof car, windows up and everyone were baffled. It took her another week on this one. It turns out that the rich guy wasn't the target it was his driver, who was indebt to a loan shark. The killer had misfired and killed the rich guy by mistake. The driver had made a deal that he would keep quiet and all of his debt to the loan shark would be considered paid in full. Of course after a few moments with Kalika in the interrogation room he was singing like a lark.

The third one was the one she got her big break on. A five-year old girl had been found beaten in the bushes in an ally by two high school kids. The cops had nothing to go on.

Kalika stepped under the yellow tape with Hendrickson right behind her. "So the paramedics say that she is in pretty bad shape, if those two kids hadn't found her she'd be dead right now." He walked past Kalika not even bothering to see if she would follow him. She stopped to talk with one of the boys.

The shorter kid looked like he was about to puke, while his buddy seemed more interested in looking at Kalika's chest. She let this past given he couldn't have been more then sixteen. "So which of you found her," she asked pulling out her pad.

The one looking at her chest pointed to the kid who was green. "He did."

The green kid nodded, "Yea we were walking out bikes past here and some other little kid came bursting out of the ally, nearly knocked James and I off our bikes." Kalika nodded but didn't write anything down, she had an excellent memory. "So I happen to glance down the ally and see this foot sticking out from under the bushes."

"So Adam and I go to check it out and," James butted in, "and we see Ashley lying there."

"So you two know Ashley, how?"

"My sister baby-sits her most Fridays," Adam said still looking a little green. "So James goes and calls 9-1-1, and I stayed with her. God, I didn't think she was breathing. I mean there was all that blood." Adam looked away and Kalika turned her attention to James.

"This kid you saw, you get a good look at him?"

"Not really, it happened really fast and I was a little busy trying to keep my head from getting cracked open. If I had to guess I would say he was about the size of a ten year old."

Kalika flipped her notebook shut, "Alright you two go talk to the officer over there and I'll be in touch." The two left and Kalika made her way to Hendrickson, "Looks like there was a third kid."

He was bent over the bush where Ashley had been found, "You think." Kalika could tell he was being sarcastic. "According to the officer I was talking to it was a boy named Ty Sorensen. Eleven years old and known as the school bully. Guess he decided to take it a step further." He got to his feet.

"So tell me Victor," he hated it when she called him by his first name, like she cared, "you make it a habit of jumping to conclusions?"

Hendrickson glared at her and pointed to the bush, "You have a better idea, Miss Moore?"

Kalika bent down and knew right off the bat that there were five sets of footprints, two belonging to the two teens, two to Ty and Ashley and a fifth set to an adult. Kalika closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The scene before her started to wave like a pond with a stone thrown into it. After a few seconds it cleared. She was standing in the ally way and so were Ty and Ashley.

_Ty was picking on her, "Oh look at the little baby with the pigies. Where's you diaper baby?"_

"_Ty stop it. Leave me alone." There were tears in Ashley's eyes._

"_Cry baby titty mouse, laid an egg in grandma's house. Egg was rotten and so was she…" Ty's song faded off and his eyes got big. Kalika turned towards the trashcans and saw a woman cloaked in black raise out from behind them._

_Ashley turned towards where Ty was looking and didn't have time to yell. The woman swung her arm and caught Ashley in the side of the head, her body was thrown into the bushes and the woman floated to her and continued to beat on her. Ty stood there a little longer his eyes huge, before he bolted out of the ally._

Kalika closed her eyes, she had seen enough. When she opened them again Hendrickson was standing in front of her with a very impatient look on his face, "Are you even listening to me Moore?"

Kalika ignored him; this was not something he would be able to help her hunt, "Nope not really. But you'll notice that there are adult footprints over by the bushes and behind those trashcans. I seriously doubt Ty Sorensen wears a size ten in adults." She brushed past him. This was going to be her kind of case, her first in two months.

Unfortunately with this kind of case she would have to tread carefully. She followed the ambulance to the hospital, flashed her badge at the receptionist and walked into the ER. Finding Ashley was easy; she was the only kid there. Kalika pulled back the curtain and a small gasp escaped her lips.

Ashley was lying in the bed, there was an IV hooked up to her right arm, blood pressure cuff was on her left and her face was an assortment of colors. Her eyes were swollen so bad you could barely make them out. Kalika stepped up to the bed and gently took Ashley's hand; the little girl stirred and turned her head towards Kalika.

"Mommy?" That nearly made Kalika cry, nearly.

"Sorry Ashley but your mommy's not here yet, but don't worry I'll stay with you tell she gets here. My name's Kalika but you can call me Kali."

Kalika could see tears start to form in Ashley's eyes, "I want my mommy."

She grabbed a chair and sat down, her questions would wait till Ashley was calmer. "It's alright honey, you're going to be okay. We just need you to be brave for a little bit longer. Your mommy is on her way." She brushed Ashley's hair back, hoping it would calm her down.

"Ashley it's alright," Kalika looked around and saw a nurse coming towards her.

"I'm sorry miss but only family is allowed back here."

Kalika started to let go of Ashley's hand but the little girl gripped it tighter, she looked down and saw her looking up at her. "It alright Ashley. I'm going to talk with the nice nurse. I'm not leaving I promise." She slipped her hand out and faced the nurse, showed her badge and asked quietly, "How bad is she?"

The nurse crossed her arms, "Well she shouldn't be talking to you just yet. Her parents are on the way. You can ask them."

Kalika drew herself to her full height, "I'm asking you." Granted Kalika was not very tall, she barely topped five foot six inches, but tick her off and she could give the aura of height.

The nurse shrunk back a little bit. "You're going to have to talk to the doctor." She turned quickly and left. Kalika hadn't expected too much information from her; she just wanted her to leave.

She sat back down and took Ashley's hand, the little girl had gone back to sleep. Kalika sat there till she heard a high pitched voice, "Where is she, where's my baby!"

Kalika turned and saw a young looking woman about twenty-five being held by an older looking guy. She stood up and walked towards them. The nurse from earlier was trying to get them calmed down and fill out some paperwork.

"Ma'am, if you and your husband would fill out these form the doctors will be out in a little bit to talk to you."

"NO! I Want To See My Daughter, NOW!" It was taking the man to hold her back from the nurse.

Kalika stepped between the woman and the nurse, "Ashley is doing alright, and she woke up asking for you but is sleeping now."

She saw the woman sag against her husband, "Oh God! Is she all right? What happened? Who are you?"

Kalika motioned for the chairs, "I'm Agent Kalika Moore, and I was at the scene and followed the ambulance here. I've been sitting with her till you got here."

The man helped his wife into a chair then sat next to her, "Sorry about Amanda. The officers didn't tell us much. Just that Ashley was hurt and had been taken to the hospital. So you've seen her, is she alright?"

Kalika set her hands in her lap, "Like I said she woke up asking for her mommy and has been asleep. I don't know her full condition but the doctor will talk to you about that. I have to ask and I am so sorry if you take offence, but have you or your wife ever been suspected of hurting Ashley at anytime?"

To Kalika's surprise the husband wasn't offended but looked at his wife, "Last year the state accused me of sexual abuse on Ashley. I was cleared but it came out during the investigation that it was Ashley's uncle who had done it. We got her counseling and she's been doing very well. I don't see how that could have anything to do with this."

Kalika leaned forward, "What happened to the Uncle?"

The wife looked up, "No. Quinn couldn't have done this. He's been in jail ever since he was convicted."

Kalika nodded, "Is there anyone else who might want to…"

"What the hell are you doing Moore?"

Kalika tried to plaster a smile on her face as she turned to face Hendrickson, "My job." She added in an undertone, "You should try it."

"What I was talking about is why you felt the need to question the victim without her parents present?"

Kalika looked past Hendrickson and saw the nurse with a smug look on her face. She nodded to the hallway, "Lets continue this outside."

She walked past him not caring if he followed, she turned around just as he was coming through the door, "First off, Vic-tor," she started making sure his first name sound more like she was mocking him. "Never, and I mean NEVER talk to me like that in public again. You got it!" She stepped up to him her face inches from his, "Second off, I didn't question her, I simply sat with her."

She took a step back. "I don't know who you think you are Moore but lets keep in mind that I am your superior…"

Kalika scoffed, "No you are not, you have simply been working this job longer. That does not make you superior. And I'm sorry but I don't report to you in anyway, shape or form. You are suppose to be my partner. Not my boss." She brushed past him and he grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"Now you listen to me," he growled at her, "I don't care if you slept with every Dick in the bureau to get here. These are my cases and you will learn to work how I want you to."

Kalika grabbed the hand on her upper arm and squeezed it, "The next time you lay your hands on me like this," she told him twisting his hand off of her. "I'm keeping it." She turned and walked through the doors. _I am so going to hurt that SOB first chance I get!_


	4. Jenny Greentooth

_**We Fought The Law**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Jenny Greentooth**_

Kalika was once again standing in an old, musty smelling, filthy warehouse. The only difference was this one was still being used, granted it was rats using it. She crossed her arms and paced the floor, being careful to avoid the windows. She was sure Hendrickson would have followed her there.

"Come on Gab, just cause I was a bitch last time doesn't mean you and them have to ignore my call to you!" She yelled to the empty space.

"We weren't ignoring you," came Gab's voice from behind her. "We were trying to teach you patience."

She turned to Gab with a cocky smile, "You mean you guys haven't learned by now that I am never going to be patient?"

Gab grinned back at her, "And what do you want now?"

Right down to business. "I think I have found something to hunt, but I am being the good little girl and making sure it's hunt able. Two days ago a five year old little girl was attack and from what I saw it strongly resembled a Jenny Greentooth." Before Gab could interrupt her, she held up a hand, "I know, I know. Jenny's don't usually hurt kids. But I also know what I saw. So I need to know if I am going to be stepping on our people's toes by hunting this thing?"

Gab furrowed his eyebrows, "As far as I know there shouldn't even be a Jenny here in St. Louis. So I don't see a reason." He twirled his hands and a file appeared, "This is everything we have on Jenny's." He handed it to her, gave a mock bow and was gone.

Kalika sat on her in her apartment couch reading through the file Gab had given her.

_Jenny Greentooth's are known for their fierce protectiveness of children. These water dwelling creatures will drag people down to the depths if they have displeased her or if they have harmed a child. While the traditional look of the Jenny is a woman in a wet white gown, there have been scattered reports of Jenny's wearing black cloaks. According to reports these types of Jenny's are know to actually hurt children. There have been accounts where children were injured and even killed by these Anit-Jenny's. The only way an Anti-Jenny can be created is to summon one. The only way to destroy one is to find a Jenny Greentooth and let it know there is an Anti-Jenny hurting a child_

Kalika slammed the file shut, "So someone summoned this Anti-Jenny to hurt Ashley." A few suspects popped into her head, the main one being Ashley's Uncle, Quinn. She swung her feet off the couch and reached for her cell phone. She punched in a number, "Yes this is Agent Moore with the FBI, and I need the number for Child Protective Services. Yes I'll hold."

Seven calls and thirty minutes later Kalika was sitting in Carol Bader's office. She was a nice looking lady and Kalika could tell she was a no nonsense kind of person. "So you want to know about Ashley Harcourt," she was saying as she dug through her files. "Well I can tell you this much, that sick freak is in county lock down and if we are lucky he won't be getting out anytime soon." Carol set a file down on her desk and flipped it open, "But as I understand it, they believe that Ashley was attacked by a school bully."

Kalika sighed, it seemed Hendrickson was going to be spreading that load of bull. "I have reason to believe that an adult was behind her attack, and that the 'bully' may have done nothing more then teased Ashley right before it happened."

"So why is it you want her file?"

Kalika planted both feet flat on the floor, brushed back a stray lock of hair, and leaned forward, "Because I have reason to think that the adult that attacked Ashley did so under someone else's orders. If there was someone other then Quinn Woodside, who had a grudge with a five year old little girl, that name would be in her file." She leaned back, "Any other questions?"

Carol smiled, "Nope, but I can tell you that the only person I can think who would be mad at Ashley would be Quinn's wife. Even though Quinn admitted to molesting Ashley that women still denies it. If anyone were to try and hire someone to hurt that little girl it would be her."

"Now what makes you so sure of that?"

Carol closed the file and locked her hands behind her head, "I was the one who investigated Ashley's case. I talked to everyone who had contact with her, teachers, friends, parents, aunts and uncles. Sherry was the only one to give me the creeps. You ever see the original version of Carrie?" Kalika nodded, it was one of her favorite movies and books. "Well let's just say that Sherry made Carrie's mom look like a loving dotting mother. There was just a feeling of unease in that house and I've been a Social Worker for twenty some odd years, I've learned to trust my feeling. There was something wrong in that house."

Kalika now stood outside Sherry and Quinn's home. It looked perfectly normal from the outside but even just standing on the sidewalk Kalika could feel the wrongness of it. Granted her gift wasn't psychic, she could still pick up on aura's and such and this place felt like a black pit. No colors were coming off of it at all. All of the other houses were bright cheerful colors but the aura coming from the Woodside residence was sickening.

Kalika fought down the urge to puke, walked down the sidewalk to the front door and knocked. A husky, shy woman, with steel gray eyes opened to door. She was dressed as if she had just woken up, even though it was three in the afternoon, "Yea, what?"

Right off the back Kalika knew there was something mentally wrong with Sherry, "Yes I'm Agent Moore with the FBI and I'm investigating the attack on your niece Ashley…"

"That lying little bitch got what she deserved. She lied about my Quinn and now he's in jail because of it." There was so much hate and venom in her voice that Kalika had to take a step back from the door. She took a deep breath and controlled her anger.

"I'm not here about that Sherry." Kalika took another seep breath and blurted out, "Did you call Jenny Greentooth to hurt your niece?"

Sherry face broke into a sick grin, "Now how would a nice looking agent from the FBI know about a creature like that." Sherry opened the screen door and leered out at Kalika, "Even if I did, I ain't' stupid enough to admit it to the likes of you. Now get the hell off my property," as she went to slam the door Kalika slammed her fist into the woman's nose. Sherry fell back in shock and pain and the last thing Kalika saw was pure anger on her face before the door closed.


	5. Special Agent Anthony Reid

_**We Fought The Law**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Special Agent Anthony Reid**_

"You hit a civilian?" Johnson asked in disbelief. Kalika was sitting in his office, wiping the blood off her knuckles and trying her best to look as if she were ashamed at what she did but was having a really hard time. She like the feel of Sherry's nose crunching under her fist and even smiled at the memory of it.

"Moore! What the hell were you thinking," Johnson's voice broke through, she tucked the handkerchief in her back pocket. "And wipe that smirk off your face. You are in real trouble here. Your lucky she hasn't pressed charges against you."

"Moore what the hell where you doing at the Woodside place? From what Hendrickson tells me, it's believed that the Sorensen kid beat up the Harcourt kid. That is the consensus?"

"Yes." "No"

Hendrickson looked over at Kalika, "There is no proof that says there was anyone else in that ally besides that kid."

Kalika rolled her eyes, "So I guess the size ten, adult footprints behind the trashcans and right were Ashley's body were appeared there magically. Or the fact that Ty's foot prints are no where near those bushes or that Ashley herself is saying that is wasn't Ty but some women who beat her." Kalika paused to let what she said sink in. "Nope no proof what so ever."

Johnson sat down heavily, "What footprints and why haven't I heard about this?"

Hendrickson jumped in before Kalika could say a thing, "There was no reason to say anything. Those prints could have been there before the attack. As for the girl saying it was some woman, she's five and had just been beaten pretty bad."

Kalika stayed in her seat, "Those prints 'could have' been there before the attack? Once again you jump to the first conclusion without looking at all of the evidence. You seem to like to do that Hendrickson. The yard next to where Ashley was found runs their sprinklers an hour before school gets out. So if there had been an someone there before that the sprinklers would have washed it away. Anytime in between there would have been muddy prints, which there wasn't. Oh and as a side note, Ashley was beaten bad enough that the attacker would have gotten blood on her or himself. Ty Sorensen had no blood on him."

Johnson looked impressed but Hendrickson looked pissed. They sat there for a moment, Kalika completely relaxed, Johnson looking at Hendrickson and Hendrickson glaring at Kalika. "Well Hendrickson, you have an explanation for that?" He said nothing. "Alright then until you can bring me proof to the contrary this case is still opened. Hendrickson you can leave, Moore we still need to talk."

Hendrickson left in a huff and Kalika tried really hard not to laugh out loud. She looked back to Johnson. He was a nice guy and Kalika was starting to really like him, even if he was a Fed.

Johnson stretched out and looked at Kalika, "I don't know what to say Moore. You punched Sherry Woodside with no provocation, by your own words. I wish I could say I was shocked but having know you these past two months, I'm not." He leaned a crossed his desk. "Please tell me you had a very good reason for doing that."

Kalika sighed, "I believe that Sherry Woodside is behind Ashley's attack. I guess I let my temper get the best of me, but sire. You should have heard the things she was saying about that little girl."

He held up his hand, "You really think that justifies hitting her, Moore. You broke her nose!"

Kalika stood fast, "She deserved it sire and I am not sorry that I did it. Now if you order me to, I will apologies to that sick woman. Otherwise, if you are done, I have a case to solve." Kalika stood there, her arms crossed in front of her.

Johnson sat in his chair and made no move. He finally sighed and stood up, "You know Moore you remind me of this agent we had not to long ago. He was always so sure of his instincts, in fact as far as I know they haven't been wrong yet." He dug through his roll a dex, found what he was looking for and handed Kalika a card, "Give him a call I think you two might have a lot in common."

Kalika took the card and noticed _Anthony Reid_ it was followed by a number. "Thanks Sire but I'm not looking to be set up on a date." She made to hand the card but he refused to take it.

"I'm not trying to set you up on a blind date, Moore. Just call Reid. There is more to this case then you are letting on and I believe Reid can help."

Kalika nodded and walked out, "Could he be anymore cryptic." She tucked the card in her pants pocket, looked up and saw Hendrickson sitting at his desk with a strange guy. She wasn't really in the mood for his crap so she ignored him. Hendrickson and the guy left in a pretty big hurry.

Kalika was sitting at her computer, looking for somewhere a Jenny could be. It was late and there was no one else in the office. She could hear voices shouting in the hallway, so she clicked off the web and stood by the door to listen. It was Hendrickson and a voice Kalika didn't recognize.

"We had them! How the hell could two guys have slipped out from under forty, professionally trained FBI agents! Victor we had a deal. We get the Winchesters and you get the credit for the capture! What the hell happened?"

"We don't know. And would you stop yelling!" Kalika could hear that Hendrickson was trying to keep his voice down but she could still hear him through the door. "We'll get them, don't worry. Those two can't seem to keep their heads down for two much longer."

"Don't give me that bull shit, Victor. The only reason you knew where they were this time is because Dean was stupid enough to show his mug on prime time. If he hadn't you wouldn't have known he and Sam were in that bank."

"Look I will find them and then arrest them. Don't worry about it." Their voices were getting softer and Kalika guessed they were heading down the hall. "Tell your boss that we'll have them soon."

She could hear the other guy respond but they were to far down the hall for her to make out what he said. She leaned against the door. "This is so not a good thing." She had been hoping to get a little bit more evidence to clear both Dean and Sam but it looked like she would be on a smaller time schedule then she had thought. She shoved her hands into her pocket and felt the card Johnson had given her. "What have I got to lose?" She dialed the number.

"You have reached Anthony Reid, I'm not available so please leave a message and I'll get back to you. And if this is Kalika Moore then call this number 555-7826." There was a small beep but Kalika was to stunned to leave a message. She hung up and dialed the new number.

After four rings a sleepy voice answered, "What took you so long to call me Kalika."

"I'm sorry, but how do you know me?"

There was a soft grunt, "Johnson said he had given you my card and he was given specific instructions on who to give it to. We need to meet Kalika."

Kalika was a little weary, she reminded herself that most if not all of her papers here were forgeries. Damn good forgeries but forgeries none-the-less. "I have to talk with a victim tomorrow…"

"Wonderful, I'll meet you at the hospital. See you then Kali."

He hung up before she could tell him not to call her that. "Oh yea this is going to be fun."

The next day Kalika walked through the hospital doors to see a man dressed in a suit, brown hair and dark sunglasses, waiting for her. "Agent Kalika Moore?" He asked her as he held out his hand. She nodded and took his offered hand. "I'm Agent Reid. We spoke last night." Kalika shook his hand but kept walking, letting him fall into step with her. He didn't say much as they got on the elevator and Reid pushed the button for the seventh floor. Ashley had been moved to the children's' ward.

"So you care to fill me in?" Reid asked her.

"Five year old little girl, beaten and left for dead," Kalika glanced over at him. "What else do you want to know?"

"How about how it is that you are so sure it wasn't the Sorensen kid who beat her? Oh and I would love to know why you felt the need to deck a thirty-four lady right in the nose. Cause you know that sounds interesting." He kept his eyes forward but Kalika could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

The elevator doors opened and Kalika moved to get off, but Anthony blocked her way with his arm, "You don't like me to much and I can't seem to figure out why. Care to enlighten me?"

Kalika looked up at him, his eyes hidden from her, "I don't like a mystery," she told him flatly and ducked under his arm. She didn't need to be facing him to see him sigh and start to follow her down the hall.

She flashed her badge at the nurse's station and was shown to Ashley's room. She looked much better, the swelling in her face had gone down and her eyes were opened. Kalika could see the hazel of her eyes widen with happiness when Kalika walked through the door. "Kali! You came to see me!"

Amanda had been dosing in the chair next to the bed but was wide awake now, "Oh Agent Moore. Nice to see you again, I'm sorry," she said in Reid's direction, "But I haven't meet you."

Reid took her hand, "I'm Agent Reid. Kali's newest partner." Kalika was about to correct him on the use of the nickname but Ashley was pulling on her hand.

"Look what I did, look what I did." Ashley brandished a picture that showed a very crude drawing of what looked like Kalika beating the crap out of a black figure. "You like it?"

Kalika took the picture, "I love it Ashley. That looks just like me." She showed the picture to Reid, who glanced at it, turned it upside-down and held it as far away from him as he could.

"I don't see the resemblance Kali. This one looks much better," he gave Ashley a huge grin, "If you were to add a scowl then you would have captured her perfectly."

Ashley smiled shyly then went back to coloring. Kalika was floored. He had just met her and already he was taking pot shots at her. She marked it but chose to wait to say anything. "Ashley, I know this is hard for you but I need to ask about the day you were hurt. You remember that day?"

Ashley nodded, "Ty was picking on me because of my pig tails. He kept calling me names. I turned around and the Mean Lady was there." Ashley's voice faltered and Amanda moved beside her daughter.

Ashley nodded her head but clung to her mom. "She smelled funny."

Kalika laughed, "How so?"

"She smelled like Aunt Sherry. Like dirt and kitty boxes. I'm a good girl cause I smell like roses and sunflowers, mommy says so."

Kalika didn't let her surprise show but kissed Ashley on the forehead, "Yep you sure do. I'll talk to you later, alright Ashley."

Kalika and Reid left the room and Reid was smart enough not to say a word till the reached the elevators, "I'm guessing by the look on your face you never mentioned the Aunt to either the little girl or her parents?"

The doors opened and Kalika got in and shook her head, "Nope, but she could smell her."

Reid nodded then dropped a bombshell, "So then… You think she's the one who summoned the Anti-Jenny?"

Kalika punched the stop button, the spun and faced him, "Who the Hell Are you?"

He finally slid his glasses off, "I'm Special Agent Reid. I work for a group of people who are always interested in cases like this. You ever seen Hellboy?" Kalika didn't move. "I'll take that as a yes. Well my department is kind of like that. Right down to the creatures."

Kalika smirked at him, "Yea right." She went to hit the start button but he grabbed her wrist.

"Kalika you really think Mouse is that good. My department has known that you were bluffing your way into the FBI right from the start. The only thing that kept us from arresting your cute ass was the fact that we could use your position for our benefit."

Now Kalika was really mad, "So you used me! What the hell gave you that right?" Rather then hit him, Kalika hit the start up button and the elevator started moving again. She crossed her arms and refused to look at Agent Reid. Once the elevator doors opened she marched off of it and towards the front doors.

"Moore wait!" Reid caught up with her, but seemed to think it best if he didn't grab her wrist again. She stopped to listen but refused to look at him. "You want something and I believe my department can help you get it. You help solve this case and I can guarantee our help. What do you say?"

Kalika looked towards the hospital and thought about the promise she had made to Ashley. She then thought about her own plan to clear Dean and Sam, he was right she just wouldn't have the connections to pull this off by herself. "If I say yes, and right now that is a pretty big IF, I'll want to know what your plans are and how you ended up in a job like this."

Reid looked satisfied, "No problem. How about dinner tonight at my place, strictly professional? It's a little easier to show you then to tell you."

Kalika thought about it for a second then nodded.


	6. Special Technologies Department

_**We Fought The Law**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Special Technologies Department**_

Kalika stood outside the apartment of Anthony Reid. She had called Mouse to let him know that his documents weren't up to par and that he had caught the attention of a government agency. He freaked out a little bit but calmed down once she explained the guy was more interested in help then busting him. She did have him run a check on Anthony Reid, however, just to be on the safe side. She reached her hand up to knock but the door opened. "Hey Moore, welcome." Reid stepped aside and Kalika walked in.

The apartment was loft style, two floors and had a great view of the city. "How is it that an FBI agent can afford an apartment like this?" She asked him, removing her jacket and laying it on the back of a dark brown leather couch.

"Easy. Parents own the building and I don't pay rent." He led her into the dining area and helped her into her seat. "Hope you're in the mood for Italian." She nodded and even got a little bit of a kick out of the way he was trying to be polite.

He brought the food out, served them both and then sat down. "So you want to know how I got into this job. Well I didn't create a fake profile, which I have to say after reading it was very good. How much of that was real?"

Kalika swallowed her food, "My name and my skills."

Anthony was impressed; "Well I am sure by now you've read mine. And I'll have you know that all of it is true. I got into my current department because I had a knack for knowing when someone was lying to me, and I always seemed right about hunches."

"So basically you could read minds," Kalika replied smiling coyly at him.

Anthony smiled, "Yes, but my file doesn't say that. Anyway after four years of, not to sound corny, 'always getting my man' this woman approached me and handed me her card. I called the number and long story short became a member of this new department."

Kalika laughed, "Just please tell me it's not named Area 51."

Anthony smiled, "No it's not. That's a different department."

Kalika froze in the motion of putting a bite of pasta in her mouth and looked at Anthony. She couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

"Yea Kalika. I'm kidding." He laughed at her. "Like you said, I can read minds. The department is called Special Technologies. You can guess what we specialize in."

Kalika nodded, "My guess would be the kind of 'technologies' I end up looking into." She took a sip of her wine. "So what is it you want from me?"

Anthony leaned back in his chair and laced his hands behind his head, "You seemed to be like me, but different. My department is looking for more like that. I guess you could say we are looking to recruit."

Kalika laughed at him, "I have a feeling your department doesn't know as much as you think they do." She pushed her chair back, "Look Agent Reid I'm sorry but I don't know enough about 'your' department to make that kind of decision. I will how ever help you solve this case. In exchange you'll help me."

She waited for his answer, "Now that all depends on that kind of help you want. Care to share?"

Kalika sighed, "Alright. In the real world there are people like me, people who hunt and kill demons, vampires, ghosts, goblins and anything else that hurt people. There are two particular people, brothers. The FBI seems to think they are killers. I need help in proving they aren't like that."

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows, "You're referring to the Winchesters, Dean and Sam?" Going off her surprised look, "Yes we've been watching them. I have to say they are very good. Not at just the killing the creepies, but at the hunt itself."

"Those two are the best there is and they have enough to worry about. They don't need the FBI, or more to the point Hendrickson, breathing down their necks." Kalika could feel herself getting mad. "That's why I'm here. I was given permission from the people I work for to help them."

"So you have some kind of plan?" he asked her smiling.

Kalika gave just a little bit of her idea on how to help the Winchesters, "So all they would have to do is manage not to get caught for the next few months." She thought back to Hendrickson's conversation, "Judging from what Victor was talking about, seems they are pretty good at that."

Anthony pulled out a file, "Yea about him," he tossed the file across the table. "Your partner is someone we're watching as well, but not in a good way."

Kalika scanned the file, "What do you mean?"

Anthony refilled the coffee cups, "I mean while he is usually right about a person, he seems to only see the bad part of them. Take Dean for instance. He thinks Dean is a monster and in his view should be killed on site. I know he has a good idea of what's out there, but refuses to acknowledge it." He sipped his coffee watching Kalika.

She closed the file, "What your not saying is that you think he's playing for the other team." Anthony nodded. "You want me to get the proof of that." She wasn't asking him, she was telling him. Again he nodded. "You are asking a lot of me. You want me to spy on Victor, which I will happily do. You also want me to solve this case and any other ones you think I could help on. What do I get out of it?"

Anthony sighed, "Tell you what, how about we finish Ashley's case and go from there. You know how to get this Anti-Jenny?"

Kalika smiled, "Oh yea." She stood and went to her bag, pulled out a bloodstained handkerchief and showed him. "I can use Sherry's blood to summon the Anti-Jenny but first I need to find a real Jenny Greentooth. That's the only way to kill one."

"Hmm… didn't know that. Amazing the things you learn. As for finding a Jenny Greentooth, I think I can help with that." He left to room and returned a moment with a laptop. "I have access to the departments mainframe," he set the laptop on the table and booted it up. "We type in the type of creature, see if we have any and if not we can easily find a place… Oh were in luck. It looks like we have a Jenny on staff." He turned the computer around.

Kalika was surprised, something like that would have taken her at lest a week and Anthony was able to do it in a matter of seconds. "Great. Looks like we have an appointment with a Jenny in the morning."

Reid and Kalika stood outside of a plain building with Special Technologies in bold letters. "You work here?" she asked looking around.

"The less flashy, the less people notice us." Reid led Kalika through the revolving doors. She noticed four marks inside the doors. Reid was quick to answer her, "They're to keep demons out. If someone who is possessed comes through them the doors stop and trap them in them." He pointed to the holes in the floor, "We can spray holy water through them and weaken them." Now Kalika was incredible impressed.

"I take it back, you guys seem to know what you're doing. You ever have to use it?"

Reid nodded, "At least four times a year, but none of those demons have ever made it out to tell others about it." He steered her towards the front desk, where a guy behind it was reading the National Enquire his feet propped up.

He waved to Reid but didn't stop reading his paper, "Hi Anthony. Jennifer Green is in the tank right now. She's expecting you."

Kalika tried to hide the surprise but it was a little hard given that Reid could read her mind. "You didn't call a head did you?"

Reid shook his head, "Nope Allen is like me and can read minds. He usually sticks to thoughts and feelings but I told him he's more then welcome to try to read my mind. Gives him practice." He pushed open a solid black door.

Kalika was speechless. The corridor was long and painted a sterile white. The doors were the only color in the hallway. "This is where we tend to keep the creatures we catch. Granted not all of them are dangerous. The black doors are the really bad ones. The brighter the color the safer they are." He took her past all of them. There was a small window in all the doors and Kalika couldn't help but look into one of them.

The door was painted a baby pink, and inside she saw that the room was huge. She felt Reid come up behind her. "You want to see a real unicorn?" he asked his hand on the knob. At that moment a painted horse with a silver horn pranced into the middle of the room. It reared onto its hind legs and darted out of sight.

"That's alright Reid." She turned from the door. "Why do you keep it locked up like that? I thought unicorns were good."

Reid nodded to the door at the end of the hallway and they started towards it. "Most of the non-dangerous ones we have are here to be protected." He saw her face, "Relax Moore. None of them are here against their will. Katrina was a wonderful find for us. There is nothing she can't talk to. Plants, animals, people. We use her to let those we feel could be hurt… You know what how about I introduce you to her later."

He pushed the door open and Kalika stepped through. There was an Olympic size tank in front of her. Stairs lead to the top. The water was an emerald green and filled with plants and other fish. Kalika stepped up to it and pressed her face to it, half expecting to see a mermaid. "You know I can see you from up here."

Kalika took a step back and looked up. A woman with long green hair and wearing a white dress was hanging out of the top of the tank. "Forgive me. I just saw a unicorn and was expecting a mermaid."

The woman climbed out of the tank and walked down the ladder. She moved like water and given what she was that was understandable. She looked Kalika over quickly then smiled at Reid, "Hello Reid. You wanted to see me?"

Reid stood beside Kalika, "Hi Jennifer. This is agent Moore. She's working a case that might be right up your ally."

Jennifer looked back to Kalika, her sea-green eyes flashed emerald, "What can I help you with Agent Moore?" Kalika smiled. She wasn't stupid, Jennifer had a crush on Reid and she was jealous of her.

Kalika pulled out the handkerchief with Sherry's blood on it. "There's an Anti-Jenny who nearly beat a five year old little girl to death. I'm asking if you will help me stop her."

Jennifer took the handkerchief and sniffed it, "Who ever this person is, is evil. They are mentally unstable and this isn't the first time they have hurt a child. I smell the blood of six different kids."

Kalika felt sick. _Six kids. Six kids we would never have known about._ "Did she kill them?" Kalika asked fighting the urge to vomit.

Jennifer sniffed the rag again, "No, no blood on her hands yet." She handed it back to Kalika. "And if I had my way she wouldn't get the chance. I'll help. You summon that 'Thing' and I'll take care of it. But that human is your concern."


	7. Pretty Little Bow

_**We Fought The Law**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Pretty Little Bow**_

Kalika stood in her rented apartment, with Jennifer beside her. Reid had agreed to let her summon the Anti-Jenny there, and Jennifer was more then happy to be able to get out of that place.

"Don't get me wrong, Kalika," she had told her on the drive over. "I don't regret working there at all. They just don't let me out that much is all."

Kalika wondered if she were to start working there if they would try and cage her as well. She then smiled to herself. No one had invented a cage yet that could hold her and she doubted if the government could do that either.

Jennifer lit the last of the candles that formed a pyramid then stood, "You have that humans blood right?"

Kalika pulled out the handkerchief with Sherry's blood on it, "Oh yea. I even had a great time getting it." She placed it within the center of the candles, took Jennifer's hand and chanted, "Addo ut mihi unus EGO peto. Quisnam exuviae quod amo ut vulnero consenesco. Per is cruor EGO voco thee, Adveho quod videor pro nos." (Bring to me the one I seek. Who hides and like to hurt the weak. With this blood I summon thee, Come and appear before we.) She stepped back as a swirling vortex of black and green started to fill the space between the candles.

As the vortex cleared there was a slender women dressed in black with green hair and eyes, glaring at Kalika.

"How dare you summon me!"

Kalika gave her a contemptuous grin, "Oh shut it. She stepped aside and Jennifer stepped up to her.

"Vos vulnero a parvulus."(You injured a child) Jennifer glared at her and Kalika could see recognition as well as fear. "Intereo!"(Die) The Anti-Jenny dropped dead and burst into green flames. Kalika was a little stunned.

"Is that all? Just like that?"

Jennifer faced her, "What you were hoping I would have to physical fight her?"

Kalika frowned, raised her eyebrows and nodded, "Well yea."

Jennifer grinned, "Sorry but that's all she wrote." Jennifer blew out the candles, gathered them and headed into the kitchen area. "Just out of curiosity," she started to ask coming back into the living area. "What are you planning on doing to the human who summoned that thing?"

Kalika smiled wickedly, "What I want to do is beat her to a bloody pulp. However I'm sure I would get in trouble, so I'll settle for sending her to jail. Those prints were a perfect match for Sherry. It's all circumstantial but I know someone who can make it work."

Jennifer nodded, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Finish my plan for the Winchesters by seeing if Reid can really help me. What about you?"

Jennifer shrugged, "Back to the drawing board." Going off Kalika's confused look, "Oh Reid didn't tell you. I design some of the weapons that Department uses."

Kalika was sitting at her desk finishing up the paper work on Ashley's case, she was right about her friend taking the case and making something out of it. Sherry was now sitting in a cell for aggravated assault on a minor. Ty and Ashley were good friends now and she was making a full recovery. She had just filed the last of the paper work when Hendrickson walked up to her desk.

"Heard how you did on the Harcourt. Congratulations."

Kalika looked up from her papers, "Look Victor," she ignored the glare he gave her. "You don't like me and that is fine, cause I don't really care for you either. Your style is sloppy and you're narrow-minded. So skip the false happy joy joy."

Hendrickson looked away then turned back to her, "You're right I don't like you. You're impulsive and you think your better then everyone else in this office."

Kalika smiled, "Not everyone, just you."

"Be that as it may. I can at lest be happy that you are no longer my burden. Johnson says that you are being reassigned."

"Yes I am," Kalika answered returning her gaze to the empty in box. "In fact I was told once I finished the paperwork on Harcourt case I was free to leave." She stood, grabbed her jacket and purse, "Wish I could say it's been fun but that would be lying."

Hendrickson reached for her arm and turned her towards him, "There is something wrong with you and when I find out what it is, you are going to wish you had never met me."

She met his fierce gaze, "Victor, I already wish that." She jerked her arm back, "You have no idea who I am or what I am capable of, and so don't screw with me." She turned on her heels and walked off. "You are in way over your head."


End file.
